TJ-912
TJ-912 was a T-series tactical droid that was used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. She served under Count Dooku's apprentice and assassin, Asajj Ventress, and commanded the forces of the Separatists during the Battle of Sullust against Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. As the battle went on, she was tasked by the Count with eliminating Ventress, as ordered to Dooku by Darth Sidious. The tactical droid did all she could, to see that this was accomplished before it seemed that she had succeeded and was ordered to retreat from the battle. She later appeared on Naboo with Grievous. Personality TJ-912's personality was kind of like she had to get the job done. She wasn't arrogant like the other T-series tactical droids and more loyal to Dooku and Grievous. She was very smart and knew what she was doing. History Sullust ''Recusant-''class light destroyer.]] TJ-912 served Asajj Ventress, the greatest of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes, in a Sullust system battle. The Separatists were fighting a Galactic Republic fleet led by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who were flying their Jedi starfighters. The Tactical Droid commanded Separatist forces from a Light destroyer while Ventress herself led the assault from the Command Ship, soon personally joining in the attack in her ''Ginivex-''class starfighter. The assassin soon participated in a dogfight with Kenobi and Skywalker before she and Kenobi crashed into the main hangar of the Command Ship, soon followed in by Skywalker. As the Dark Jedi engaged in a lightsaber duel with her Jedi nemeses, Count Dooku made contact with TJ-912 via hologram on the bridge of her frigate. The Confederate Head of State had been ordered by his own master, Darth Sidious, to eliminate his apprentice in order to prove where his loyalty truly lay. The tactical droid informed Dooku that Ventress was dueling the Jedi on their command ship. He then ordered her to fire upon the ship. TJ-912 questioned the order, but ultimately followed it when Dooku confirmed his intention to destroy both the Jedi and Ventress. The Count was also displeased that the Separatists were in fact losing the battle and began ordering their reinforcements to retreat. Once her destroyer was in position, the tactical droid directed her Driver Battle Droid underlings to open fire on the ship containing Ventress. To ensure the job was done, TJ-912 then contacted a nearby ''Hyena-''class bomber and ordered it to calculate its flight path to terminate in the ship's main hangar. s to fire at the ''Providence-''class Command Ship.]] TJ-912 anticipated that the bomber crashing and exploding within the command ship's hangar would either finish the two Jedi and Ventress or leave them unable to escape the flagship's destruction. Despite this attempt, the bomber barely missed the three combatants, and they were therefore able to get back to their fighters as two adjacent Republic cruisers continued to blast away at the ship from both sides. It soon exploded from the unyielding cannon-fire, prompting TJ-912 to contact her superior once more. She informed the Confederate leader of the command ship's destruction and that their scanning indicated there were no survivors, unaware that Ventress had in fact escaped at the last moment. Pleased his aim had presumably been accomplished, Count Dooku declared the tactical droid's work done and ordered her to recall the remaining ships of the fleet from the area, an order she acknowledged. Serving the heroic Gen. Grievous .]] TJ-912 went with the heroic Gen. Grievous to attack the Naboo with the Gungan army. TJ-912 and her battle droids inquired why Lyonie, who was actually Republic Represenative Binks posing as him, inquired as to why the gungans were cancelling their attack. The tactical droid then led Lyonie and a Gungan General Tarpals to Grievous. Apparently, Grievous saw through the trick and tried to kill Binks but got himself captured after he killed the villainous Tarpals. At the same time, Skywalker was captured by Dooku and a few MagnaGuards while chasing Rish Loo. TJ-912 was present when an exchange of both hostages took place. She threw Skywalker's lightsaber back at him and left the planet with Grievous. Other T-series Category:Tactical Droids Category:Legend Pages Category:Heroes